teen_wolf_wikfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam
Liam Dunbar is a new freshman at Beacon Hills High School in Season 4, Mason's best friend and a Beta werewolf in Scott's Pack. Liam is loyal, extroverted, sometimes cocky, but has severe anger issues. Liam lives with his mother, and step-father Dr. Geyer. In sixth grade, Liam had gone into one of his rages, injuring Hayden Romero's face on the day yearbook photos were taken, earning him her enmity. Liam transferred to Beacon Hills High after being kicked out of Devonford Prep because he'd vandalized his lacrosse coach's car. Over the series, Liam's rage problems mostly diminish, with him wanting to atone for his actions, being exchanged for a more emotionally responsible, mature and dutiful personality. Liam is Scott's first true Beta. Liam first appears in "Muted" at lacrosse practice. He is accidentally injured by Scott who immediately helps bring him to the hospital. Liam enters the supernatural world when he's attacked, held hostage by Sean Walcott, a wendigo. Scott attempts to rescue him, but Liam is thrown over the hospital roof. Sean has Scott's arms pinned, so to save Liam from falling to his death, Scott catches Liam with his fangs, Biting him, transforming Liam into his first Beta. In the next episode "The Benefactor", Liam's werewolf abilities begin to manifest. At Lydia's lake house, Scott's Pack meet with Liam, attempt to gain his trust and debrief him of their supernatural species. Annoyed, Liam angrily snaps at them, losing control, fully transforming and running out into the Preserve. Scott and Chris Argent effectively subdue him. Horrified at what's happened to him, Liam tearfully admits he deserved getting kicked out of his old school. He fears his parents seeing him as a monster. Scott comforts and tells Liam: "You're not a monster. You're a werewolf. Like me." Afterwards, Liam is brought into the Pack, with Scott teaching him control and everything supernatural. In "I.E.D.", Liam faces off against his old school rival Brett Talbot during the lacrosse season's pre-season scrimmage. Scott and Stiles attempt keep him under control during the game, but they learn that their teammate Garrett is an assassin, and is targeting Brett who's also a werewolf from a Pack of buddhist. Liam is then kidnapped by Garrett and dying of a wolfsbane laced wound. Liam remembers Scott's instruction on how to be a werewolf which gives him enough control to let out a howl allowing Scott to find and rescue him. Liam eventually develops enough control outside of the full moon. In "Time of Death", Scott tells him he doesn't have to get involved in the plan of catching the Benefactor if he doesn't want to. Liam decides he's not afraid and wants to help. Liam and Kira take on a Berserker, but they're overpowered with Liam terrified of the demons. Afterwards, Liam develops PTSD afterward, having hallucinations of the monsters. Later on with his price on the Dead Pool being spiked and the attempted assassination at the bonfire, the trauma and stress starts to get to him. Liam admits his fears to Scott, saying he's not like his Alpha, how he and the others put their lives on the line to save people. In "A Promise of the Dead", Liam continues to struggle, but gets help from Brett, his former rival roughing him to encourage him, and reminding him he is alive, snapping Liam out of his paranoia. Brett then tells Liam he's lucky to have Scott as his Alpha, because Scott is a True Alpha, meaning he earned his status. Liam is inspired upon hearing this, fully overcoming his fears. In "Smoke & Mirrors", it is the full moon, but Liam insists on coming to help save Scott. Liam manages to control himself when Stiles has him recite Satomi's mantra. When Scott is cursed as a Berserker by Kate Argent, Liam reaches Scott using Scott's same words: "You're not a monster. You're a werewolf. Like me". These words then breaks Kate's spell, and Liam sees Scott put away Peter after the murderous werewolf threatens him. In Season 5A, Liam is still learning to perfect control under Scott's tutelage. In "Parasomnia", he learns, to his chagrin, his nemesis from grade school, Hayden has enrolled. The Pack has given him permission to let Mason in on the supernatural business. Though worried that his best friend would reject him, Liam attempts to do so. However, a full wolf (Theo) chases him and Mason, forcing Liam to fully expose himself to his best friend, but the latter is instead completely beside himself with awe. Liam tracks a Chimera at the club Sinema where Hayden works in "Condition Terminal", but he causes her to drop the shots she's carrying, to her annoyance. He later attempts to pay her back. Hayden coldly rebukes him, but he insists on making up for the shots, even more so when he learns the money is for her medication. Their relationship overtime begins to improve, with the two starting to fall for each other. Liam later discovers Hayden is a Chimera. He manages to convince her of the supernatural, and brings her to Scott's Pack in "Strange Frequencies" to protect her. Liam is furious, appalled at Scott's decision to use Hayden as bait, but has Scott promise that he'll do everything he can to save Hayden. Despite the Pack's efforts, the Dread Doctors abduct both Liam and Hayden, and while held captive, they comfort each other. Upon being rescued by Theo, Liam shares a kiss with Hayden, also activating his pain siphoning ability. After this, he and Hayden enter a romantic relationship, becoming lost in their own world. When Hayden is poisoned by the Dread Doctors in "Lies of Omission", Liam, overcome with worry, is tricked by Theo into thinking the Bite will save her. Liam demands Scott Bite Hayden, but a discouraged Scott says no, reasoning the Bite could actually kill her. In "Status Asthmaticus", Scott's refusal and the supermoon greatly feeding his bloodlust and temper, Liam is led by Theo to violently clash with Scott (who's been weakened by wolfsbane) and attempts to kill him to steal his True Alpha status so he can save Hayden himself. Liam comes close to killing Scott, but Mason arrives in time and snaps Liam out of his rage. Mason tells him of Hayden's death. Devastated, Liam gives Hayden a final kiss before she is taken by Parrish. In "The Last Chimera", Liam mulls over his misplaced, misguided actions, wracked with guilt for almost killing Scott and leaving Hayden for dead. He is however shocked when he discovers she is actually alive, having been brought back to life by Theo. Liam and a frosty Hayden confront each other over his leaving her to die to kill Scott, and she being in Theo's Pack after Theo manipulated Liam to kill Scott, and had killed Scott himself. In "Codominance", the two make up after Hayden tells him she can't die again for her sister's sake. Liam admits he can't bear for her to die again either and the two kiss. Later on they consummate their romance, but he continually pressures her to get away from Theo. In "The Sword and the Spirit", Liam attempts to locate the Dread Doctors' lair and runs into Scott. Liam guiltily admits to Scott he did something really wrong in attempting to kill him and says he has to make things right for it, like he'd have to save Scott's life. Scott reassures him that Hayden is alive and is sure he'll get a chance. During the chaos caused by the Beast of Gévaudan, the Dread Doctors and Theo, Liam does everything he can to make things up to Scott, and his Alpha slowly comes to forgive him. In "A Credible Threat", during the charity lacrosse game with Devonford Prep, Liam is overjoyed when Hayden says she's taking his advice to stand with Scott's Pack because she wants to be with him. By the end of Season 5, the Pack puts an end to the Beast, Sebastien Valet, including saving Mason separating his best friend from the Beast's essence to Liam's relief and joy, and he and Hayden affirm their love after Hayden is willingly Bitten, made a werewolf by Scott, sharing a kiss with her under the next full moon